


The Double Dates

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bestiality, Bullying, Cuckolding, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Existential Angst, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Murder, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Suicidal Thoughts, Tsunderes, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucy finally humors Loke and goes on a date with him. She’s not her usual self.





	The Double Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOtaku/gifts).



After years of trying to convince his 1 true love go on a date with him, he finally got her to show up. Lucy walked into the diner and she was like, "Loke. You have 5 min. I don't have all day." But Loke knew she did have all day and just was peeved so she’d be harder or something. Harder to get her luv.

"Fine Lucy. 5 min. it is." Loke took out his dick.

"Loke! Stahp being a goddamn perv!"

"K.”

Loke and Lucy sat down in a booth and Lucy signed and she stared out of the window so Loke said Lucy baby what's wrong?

Loke looked into Lucy's eyes; the windows to her very soul. In them he saw pain; agony; and beneath that; want. He shifted in his seat awkwardly, not wanting to meet the orbs that where the love of his life’s eyes. He didn’t want to know the truth. That she liked another man more than him. If she rejected him, he would never be able to feel good about himself ever again. To always feel like half the man :( He would never be able to look Lucy in the orbs again. Lucy began to cry.

"Loke. I'm srry. I'm in love with my hamster, Sandy!" Lucy lifted her arm and pointed at the ham, quietly nibbling on a sonflower seed.

"Gross."

"!!!!!!1!!1" Loke rolled his eyes at dis.

"Nu I'm not homophobic. Lucy, she’s a hamster."

“And your a lion.....” 

“Lucy b-“

“No,” she stood up from her seat, blinking profusely. “Your just a lion, and a lion cannot be tamed....” This broke Loke. He just stared at the table and had an existential crisis.

"wE ARE IN LOVE. iF YOU CAN"T SEE DAT THEN FUCK OFF! sANDY LUVS ME." Lucy screamed, “Just leave. Your not just half the man.. Your half the ham.......” But Sandy shook her tiny head.

"It’s not like that. I'm in luv with Maxwell, Loke's hamshter." Maxwell peeped out of Loke's coat pocket.

Then Lucy had an existential crisis also: Why dont you just kill urself like that dolphin who fucked that guy from the 70s But Sandy didn’t listen. she was a strong womem and strong womems don’t have bicycles or something because they aren’t fish because their dolphins which are actually mammals I think I heard that somewhere

"Well if Sandy is into Maxwell then how will I be manipulative and verbally abusive?." Lucy pouted. Loke hated to see her sad.

“I want to trap you in a island” Loke said sexily

"No.”

Lucy beat Loke to death with some dates they are fruit like grapes.

**Author's Note:**

> “I am sure almost anybody could write a better novel than this. Its chief defect, it seems to me, is that most of it happens to be true.”


End file.
